Dally's sister
by lexiloo718
Summary: When dally was 10 he left his sister with their abusive dad. 9 years later she comes looking for him. Will she find love on way or heartbreak? sorry, i suck at these but it is REALLY good.


If only i knew where he was. That would make finding him much easier. I mean, how am i gonna find him in all of tulsa? Hi, My name is Sun and i am in Tulsa, Oklahoma looking for my older brother, Dallas Winston. I look just like Dal except longer hair and attracted to boys. Besides that, the only difference is the fact that he is strong and not afraid. I am weak and very afraid. Dal left me and my family in New York when he was 12 years old. I was only 8. Now, he is 18 and i am 14 years old. i am so angry with Dal though. He left me when i was 8 years old with abusive parents, if you can call them that. Now i am looking for him because i finally ran away from them. I know i am not the best looking, that's what my "parents" tell me at least. My friends say i don't deserve what they did to me because i am a sweet person. I guess i agree with them. I am pretty soft spoken. Nobody deserves to be abused. Not even the people who did that to me. What my friends said about me being sweet is kind of right. I'm very shy usually. I was scared but i never spoke out because i always thought that Dally left because of me. I don't know why i thought that but i did. Dally left right before they got abusive. I think my "parents" abused me because we are greasers.

Wait, what was that? i could have sworn i heard something. Nevermind. I turned back around and looked at what was in front of me. The DX. It's a gas station. I see somebody inside. Maybe they know where Dally is. I walked into the DX nervously. "Excuse me?" he looked up, he looks like a nice person. "Do you- By any chance- know where Dallas Winston is?" i asked softly. "Yeah, you know Dal?" he asked me. "Yes, i really need to talk to him." "Sure kid, I'll take you to him." i knew he was nice. I muttered thanks and looked down. I told you i was shy. He called into the back that he was taking a lunch break or something and walked up to me. "Ready?" he asked looking down at me. I can't help it, i'm very short. I nodded feeling very happy that i found my brother. What if he didn't recognize me? that has always been my worst fear. "My name is Sodapop Curtis." he told me, Sodapop. That's a nice name. "I'm Sun." i told him softly, looking up at him. I think i'm going to warm up to him very quickly. He is a great person.

Me and Soda talked until we got to his house. "This is my brothers and my place. It's not much, but its home." He said sweetly. We walked up to the house, him yelling "Dally get your butt over here now!" i flinched by habit. I don't really like it when people yell now because my parents always used to yell-either at me or at each other. It reminds me of them. I snapped out of my thinking to see a blond (almost white) haired boy coming towards us. He must be Dally, We have the same hair and eye color. He did seem familiar anyways. I really hope he remembers me. "Hey Dal, Does the broad look like someone we used to know?" i heard a boy say. I looked to where the voice came from. Two-Bit Matthews. I remember when i ran away once i met him in New York. He must live down here. "Nah man, I don't know her." Dally doesn't remember me? This is my worst fear come true. I reached up and took the necklace that he gave me off my neck. I walked up to him and put it in his hand. "See if this will help." I said with tears in my eyes. I looked around, everyone was looking at me with pity. I can't take this, my own brother doesn't recognize me. "i'm sorry. Thank you Soda." i said almost crying now. I ran out the door i couldn't help it. My own brother...

The pain I felt now is worse than all the beatings i took from my parents combined. How could he not remember me? Me and Dal were close as we could ever be back in New York, but i guess since he said that mom and dad were dead to him, and i was part of the family, I'm dead to him too.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me. I quickly spun on my heels only to see some of the boys from the house chasing me. Two-Bit, The sky dark skinned one, and the youngest one. I turned to the way i was going and started running. Running was hard for me to do because of the beating i got a couple days ago. I could hear one of them running faster and catching up. Next thing i know i'm screaming in pain and on the ground. I roll over to see why i'm on the ground and in pain and i see the youngest one, Ponyboy and Johnny and Two-Bit catching up to him. Before i knew it, I had tears streaming down my face. 'What am i doing? I don't cry, Winston's don't cry.' Every time i cried, Mom and dad would hit me harder and longer. Looking behind them, I could see Dally running quickie over here with Soda. I looked back at Two-Bit, He knew who i was, I could tell.

"Little Sunny Winston! Whatcha doing here girlie? I thought you would be back in New York with your folks!" Two-Bit exclaimed reaching his hand out and pulling me up. When i stood up fully i had to kneel over because i was in so much pain. "W-what happened to you girlie?" Two-Bit was trying to pull up my shirt to see my stomach when Dally finally interrupted, "Sunn, Those bastards didn't, Did they?" By the look in my eyes, He knew that mom and dad did this to me.


End file.
